


Winner Take All

by ceallaig



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU--dog show circuit, M/M, bagginshield, fluff no smut, shaggy dog story (literally)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceallaig/pseuds/ceallaig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Competitors on the dog show circuit have been sniffing tails for a while now...and, it turns out, so have their owners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner Take All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bgtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bgtea/gifts).



> This was a birthday fic request for the wonderful bgtea from the prompt: Bagginshield; competitive dog shows. And Bella decided she wanted to tell the story...so here it is! Note: I've never been to a professional dog show in my life, so NONE of this is probably accurate.

They’d been competitors on the circuit for quite a while now, and Bella’s heart never stopped flipping slightly whenever she saw him. Tall, slender, elegant, with the enormous eyes and regal bearing…yes, Ch. Arkenstone of Erebor was possibly the most gorgeous Irish wolfhound she’d ever laid eyes on. And after five years on the circuit with her owner, Bilbo Baggins, she was in a position to know. So many fine specimens—you didn’t get to the upper ranks without being the best of the best, after all—but yes, that big black and silver stud was in a class by himself. 

Not that she was anything to sneeze at herself. Bilbo told her over and over again just how beautiful she was, and there was a wall of ribbons and a row of gleaming cups attesting to that fact, all with _Ch. Took’s Lady Belladonna_ inscribed on them. Best in Breed, Best in Class, and more than one Best in Show. As if that wasn’t enough, she also noticed the way Archie looked at her when they were at a show together—he liked what he saw, a lot, always taking the time to touch noses and sidle closer when their owners were in conversation together. And they did seem to have a lot of conversations together for two men that were rivals. Like right now...

Bella watched the way Bilbo looked up at Archie’s owner. Black and silver hair, just like Archie, pulled back in a ponytail, dark suit and tie, white shirt, nice whiskers (she did like a fine set of whiskers on a male—another selling point for Archie; she was a bit sad Bilbo didn’t have any, but one couldn’t have everything). Bilbo was smiling and looking up into those blue eyes like he wanted to reach up and scratch under that chin and tell Thorin what a beautiful boy he was…oh yes, if he’d had a tail, it would be wagging right now. She knew the signs.

Thorin seemed pretty taken with her owner, too, if the body language was anything to go by. That, and the long-suffering looks Archie was throwing her way, like, _Oh Anubis, please, just sniff his butt or hump his leg and get it over with. Humans!_ Bella toyed with the idea of ‘accidentally’ knocking into Bilbo and catapulting him into Thorin’s arms (Bilbo really wasn’t much taller than she was) but decided to let them hash it out for themselves. But sometimes, humans really were much too slow.

“I can’t believe you’re actually thinking about retiring Bella,” Thorin said. “She’s had a phenomenal run these last couple of years—she’s taken more than one prize away from Archie.”

“And he’s done the same to her,” Bilbo reminded him. “But it’s because she’s had such a good run; I’d like her to go out on top. So no matter what happens this weekend, this is it. She’s coming home and being a house dog. We’re neither of us getting any younger.”

“Have you considered breeding her? Her bloodlines are impeccable—it would be a shame not to have some pups to carry it on.”

“I haven’t done it before now because I’m very…discerning…when it comes to mating. Neither of us will settle for less than the best. Isn’t that right, girl?” Bella thumped her tail in agreement, liquid eyes gazing up adoringly (with a side glance at Archie to make sure he was paying attention) “And I’d only consider it with a stud that she liked. For example, your Archie would be a prime candidate—they’re nearly equal in wins, his lineage is every bit as good as hers, and look at them together!”

“Yes,” Thorin agreed, “they are a handsome pair, and the pups would be spectacular.” And there was that look from Archie again-- _how many lampposts do you have to pee on before he gets the message, Dad?_ “I think it definitely bears discussing…perhaps over dinner at my place? I only live about half an hour from here.” 

“I’ll have to get my assistant to take Bella back to the hotel…”

“No need—if they’re going to start a family together, she and Archie should get to know each other a bit better. Bring her along.”

“Bella’s never stayed in a kennel.”

“Neither has Archie—he’s got the run of the house, always has had. I’ve never been a believer in dogs as property—he’s family.”

Oh, the way Bilbo’s eyes lit up at that! “Well, that’s an excellent argument in favor of accepting your offer. But there would be stud fees to negotiate, and you’d have to come to my place at some point—I’m sure you’ll want to see where the pups will be raised.”

“Naturally. You’re right, there will be quite a lot to discuss…it may need to be continued over breakfast.” Thorin’s voice was low, the smile devastating, and Archie cocked his head and chuffed quietly. _About damn time!_

“Sounds delicious…uh, delightful,” Bilbo amended hastily, and bent over to Bella. “What do you think, girl? Up for a sleepover?” Bella’s tail wagged madly. No matter what happened at the show this weekend, it looked like everyone was going to end up a winner.


End file.
